


Working the Case

by TheClassics4



Category: High Noon (2009), Monroe: Class of '76 (2005)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Detective AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the Case

Tom was there when she arrived. Looking through his files and sipping at his coffee like nothing they’d done that weekend had happened. But there it was: the small flick of his gaze to her, his jaw clenching together, the awkwardness that she knew would await her.

But he didn’t speak. He only looked more intently at the papers in his hands. If that was what he wanted, that was what he would get.

She’d been vulnerable. Her daughter had been gone at camp for the weekend and it had been her first night alone since she and Duncan had broken up. Tom had seemed more than happy to use his place to go over the cases’ evidence, which had still not lead to anything.

It was only now, though, when she regretted what she did. When she saw that he obviously had no intention of pursuing a real relationship with her.

“Phoebe,” the police captain leaned out from his office, gesturing for her. Tom gave another small glance at her, but she ignored it.

“Yes, captain?” she asked as she sat before his desk.

“How did things go this weekend?”

Her heart jumped. Relationships between coworkers were strictly forbidden. She’d be taken off this case. God, she’d been so stupid to jeopardize everything. “Um…”

“The case? You and Monroe were supposed to check out Mrs. Welch,” the captain leaned against the table and Phoebe smiled, relieved.

“Right, uh, yeah. We went and she didn’t say anything.”

“And you think she was telling the truth?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Tom thinks so.”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t have a reason not to believe her.”

The captain tapped his thumbs together, but nodded, “Alright. Back to work, then.”

Tom was at his desk now, typing at his computer. With a sigh, she sat across from him. She missed her office back home. Coming to work on this case would give her the extra money she needed, but all she wanted was to go back to her normal routine. It was only for a few more days and she could put up with some awkwardness.

The uncomfortable feeling didn’t fade. At lunch, Tom stayed at his desk saying he’d brought a sandwich. Phoebe was glad to get away from her desk, but she couldn’t help but think she should stay and work with him. His obsession with his work bordered on excessive, but he was good at his job.

Was he judging her if she took breaks? Did he expect her to spend every waking minute only thinking about the details like he did? Phoebe didn’t really care; she was going to do her job the way she wanted. When they returned from lunch, Tom didn’t look like he had moved. There was a cup of water beside him now, but everything else remained the same.

As they sat across from each other, they worked in silence. The officers around them didn’t seem to notice how quiet the two of them were and they were uninterrupted until the end of the day.

“You guys going home?” The captain asked as he passed their desks.

“No,” Tom said. “I’ll stay a little longer.”

“Yeah, me too,” Phoebe said, making Tom glance up. “I want to try and get somewhere on this tonight.”

Tom watched the captain leave, and then looked to Phoebe. She was trying to read the papers in front of her, but his gaze was distracting, “What?”

“You don’t have to stay,” he said. “I can tell you what I find tomorrow.”

Laughing once, Phoebe kept her eyes on the paper, “I’m staying.”

He was quiet for a minute and she continued to stare at the phone records in her hands, not reading what they said. He was still looking at her.

“Look, about Friday—”

“We don’t have to talk about anything.” She set the papers down anyway, knowing he’d dwell on the subject.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I—”

“Don’t worry about it. You were good for a night, but you’re kind of already married to your job.”

Tom bit his lip and his fingers rapped on the desk top. When he didn’t speak, she looked back down at her papers. After a few minutes, he pushed away from the desk, taking his cup with him. Phoebe sighed when he left. She would be so glad when this was all over and she could forget Tom even existed.

Her mother would call if she needed anything, but her head was beginning to hurt and she was starting to think she should go home. There was only so many numbers and charts and files she could look at without sleeping. She placed all the papers back into the file and stood, taking her purse and jacket from her chair.

When she turned to the door, she stopped. Tom was coming through, holding two cups in his hands. “You’re leaving,” he stated, looking at the keys in her hands.

“Oh, um, yeah. I was getting a little tired.”

“Oh…okay,” he said and set down the two cups on his desk.

“Is that for me?” she asked, leaning to take one of the cups.

“Uh, yeah.” Tom leaned against his desk and watched her as she took a sip. “I didn’t mean to just ignore what happened. I just wasn’t sure how you wanted to, you know, handle it.”

“Oh,” she said, relaxing her arm and letting her purse fall on the desk.

“It’s just, the last time I tried to start a relationship…It, uh, ended badly.” Tom cleared his throat and Phoebe smiled and took his hand.

“I think we’ve all been there.” Smiling again, she leaned in and kissed him. He stood still and when she pulled back enough to look at him, his eyes were closed. When he opened them, he let out a little breath and she couldn’t resist kissing him again.

This time, he leaned into her and, putting his hands on her hips, he pushed her back into the desk. Her hands fisted in his hair as she kissed him, playing her tongue with his while his hands roamed over her. The desk was hard against her lower back and she pulled herself up on top, scooting the papers out of her way.

Tom’s hands were working their way up her thighs, under her skirt, and she raised her hips to let him pull her panties from her. This was not the ideal place for this. When they’d had a bed, it had been much more comfortable, but Phoebe braced her hands behind her and it eased things. He was working with his belt and she watched him, biting her lip as he pushed his pants down.

He was only half hard, but as she wrapped her hand around him and tugged a few times, he groaned, instantly filling in her hand. Phoebe kissed him again, leaning back on her hands again while she kissed him. His fingers played back up the inside of her thigh and lightly stroked the delicate lips between her legs.

His lips were on her neck, but she could feel him smile when she whimpered. The way he moved in and out of her left her breathless and begging him for more. She’d started trembling and tightening and he removed his fingers only to sheath himself deep inside her, pulling her hips closer to his.

Breathless before, he positively knocked the wind from her now. She pulled her knees up, her feet bracing on the edge of the desk. Tom’s grasp was the only thing that kept her upright, but when she slipped to her elbows, he barely seemed to notice. He moved quickly, angling himself differently to make her squirm beneath him. His breathing was loud as his lips trailed over her neck. He bent over her, thrusting his hips the entire way.

God, she was so close. She was trembling all over and needed him even deeper inside her to where she knew she’d explode if he touched. Dislodging one leg from the desk, she wrapped it around Tom’s thighs. Finally, he was close enough, the small action driving him deeper and within seconds, Phoebe had thrown her head back, her hands slipping on the wood desk as she clenched and writhed around him.

With a halted groan, Tom snapped forward again and his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to all but collapse on top of her. 

Gasping, she allowed herself to lie flat on the desk. There were pencils beneath her head and she’d pushed over a few picture frames, but her body was exhausted. She might regret this in the morning. She might not. Maybe this would lead to something more than just a fuck in the office. Maybe he would meet Carly and her mom and they would actually go on a real date. They might part ways after the case had been solved and never see each other again. She hoped for the former, but as of right now, when Tome leaned down to kiss her, she had nowhere else she wanted to be.


End file.
